The Legend Of Spyro: A Happy Life
by dbzfan8
Summary: Spyro and Cynder are getting married! When they get married Spyro has a strange dream. What will it result in?
1. The Week before the Wedding

_A/N: This is a sequal to Tree of Dreams. Hope you like it! And new Avatar the Last Airbender poll I posted please do it! Please R&R_

Spyro's POV

I couldn't believe it. In just a few days I was getting married to Cynder. She was the most beautiful dragon I have ever laid my eyes on. We had been dating for a while and I was excited to marry her. And nerves. The wedding was in a week. I decided to go to the dragon café.

" One coffee please."

" With whip cream? "

" No thanks."

" Here you go."

"Thank you."

I paid for the coffee and sat down . I drank my coffee and left. It was getting late so I headed back to my house.

_Rinnnnng!_

I picked up the phone

"Hello?"

" Hi Spyro."

" What do you want Cynder?"

" I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner tomorrow?"

" Sure."

" Ok bye."

I went to my personal library and grabbed a book. I went to my room and started to read. An hour later I went to bed.

Cynder's POV

I was so excited that Spyro proposed to me! We have already planned the wedding and I was very happy. In a week we are going to have the wedding. It's going to be inside and outside. I can't wait. I went to my house and picked up the phone and called Spyro.

" Hello?"

" Hi Spyro."

" What do you want Cynder?"

" I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner tomorrow?"

" Sure."

" Ok bye."

I went over to my room and went to bed.

Spyro's POV

I woke up at 8:30 and I got in the shower. When I got out it was 8:40. I went down to the kitchen and ate cereal. I brushed my teeth and shined my horns and went to work. I worked as a guardian of eggs along with Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer. Ignitus used to work there. But he …..left. I flew to work.

_RINNNNNG…RINNNNNG…RINNNNNG_

Hello this is Spyro leave a message and call me back.

_BEEP_

Hey Spyro please call me because I was wondering if you wanted to plan more of the wedding so call me back.

Cynder's POV

I woke up at 9:00. I called Spyro's house phone.

_RINNNNNG…RINNNNNG…RINNNNNG_

Hello this is Spyro leave a message and call me back.

_BEEP_

Hey Spyro please call me because I was wondering if you wanted to plan more of the wedding so call me back.

I took a shower and ate breakfast. I also brushed my teeth and shined my horns. Then I got ready for work. I work at a bakery. I flew of to work happy for the rest of the day.

Spyro's POV

After work I went back home to go eat lunch after I ate I went over to my phone to check my messages.

_1 new message 0 old messages_

Hey Spyro please call me because I was wondering if you wanted to plan more of the wedding so call me back.

I decide to call Cynder's phone.

_RINNNNNG…RINNNNNG…RINNNNNG_

" Hello?"

" Hi Cynder this is Spyro."

" Hi Spyro."

" Sure we can plan more of the wedding."

" Ok bye."

At 5:30 Spyro flew to Cynder's house. He knocked on the door. Cynder opened the door

" Hi Spyro."

" Are you ready to go?"

" Yes so lets go."

" Ok."

When they got there they sat down. Spyro and Cynder order there food and start talking.

" Cynder I'm glad you said yes."

" How could I say no."

(_Spyro and Cynder look lovingly into each others eyes. They lean forward towards each other and kiss.) _

" I love you Spyro."

" I love you to."

_A/N: Promise to update soon and please R&R. No insults and my only comment IS an insult! So please no more. Story is going to get much more exciting._


	2. The Wedding

_A/N: I hope this chapter puts lots of excitement to people. Please no insults. And Chapter 3 will be one of the most exciting._

Spyro's POV

I can't believe it's wedding day. I am nerves and excited…again. I am waiting for Cynder to walk down the isle. There she is. Walking down the isle. I swallow the lump in my throat. She reaches me. The Preacher starts to talk-

"We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

"Spyro, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

" I do."

Cynder, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?

" I do."Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

(Spyro and Cynder kiss and Cynder throws flowers into the crowd.)

Now they where going to have us eat cake. I cut cake for Cynder. She started to grab it from me.

" No, let me give it to you."

" Ok."

I put the piece of cake in her mouth but then I put her head in it!

" Spyro!"

(Spyro is LOL)"Everybody does that at weddings!"

She did the same thing to me! I wiped up her face with a napkin and wiped my own. WE danced and had dinner at the wedding. It was time to end the wedding. Cynder and I drove home.

Cynder's POV

I am so excited for the wedding! I walked down the isle and stood next to Spyro. The Preacher started to talk-

"We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

"Spyro, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

" I do."

Cynder, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?

" I do."Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

(Spyro and Cynder kiss and Cynder throws flowers into the crowd.)

Now we where going to eat cake. Spyro cut a piece of cake for me. I started to grab it from him.

" No, let me give it to you," Said Spyro

" Ok."

I put the piece of cake in her mouth but then I put her head in it!

" Spyro!"

(Spyro is LOL)"Everybody does that at weddings!"

I did the same thing to him! We danced and had dinner. I'm glad I said yes to Spyro. After the wedding was over we drove home.


	3. A Surprise

_A/N: This chapter should be one of the most exciting chapters. It's a month after the wedding._

Spyro's POV

I was in my room with Cynder. It was nighttime.

" Spyro can I ask you something?"

" Sure, what is it?"

" Have you ever thought about having a daughter?"

" Um.. not really and why?"

" Well because-"

" You want to have an egg?"

" Yes and… do you?"

" I wouldn't mind because I have always been told I might need to have a child."

" Well you know it just happens so I can tell you when or if it does."

" Ok, goodnight Cynder."

" Goodnight Spyro."

Cynder's POV

Spyro is at work. Today I'm staying home. I am glad he said that it would be ok that if we had an egg. I wonder what type of dragon our child would be? It could be fire, earth, ice, electricity, shadow, fear, poison, or wind!

Spyro's POV

I was going home from work. I opened the door.

" Hi Spyro."

" Hi Cynder."

" Follow me."

_I wonder what Cynder is up to? What if…no not yet. I don't think it would happen so soon. _

" Ok in here."

I looked inside. I saw a golden egg.

" Is that-"

" It is."

Cynder smiled and so did I. I new that when it hatched lots of things might change.


	4. It's hatching

_A/N: Umm… what should I type for my note? What's that Spyro? Where on!_

_No flamers. Please R&R._

Spyro's POV

It has been awhile since we had an egg._ I wonder when the egg while hatch? It should be hatching soon._ I came home.

" Spyro!"

" What is it Cynder?"

" Come here, quickly!"

Cynder had been talking to Spyro from the nursery. Spyro ran into the nursery. The golden egg was shaking. A crack appeared on the egg!

" It's hatching!"

Another crack appeared on the egg. The egg broke and out came a baby dragon. It's scales were yellow with dark pink horns and wings.

" It's a girl."

" She's beautiful."

Cynder walked up to the baby dragon. So did Spyro.

" What should we name her?"

" Butterfly."

" I think that's a great name."

Her tail blade looked like Cynder's blade except for it was dark pink. We put her in the basinet and a blanket.

Cynder's POV

Butterfly is the best thing that has every happened to me and Spyro. She is so adorable. I am going to check on her right now. I looked into Butterfly's room. She was sleeping. _I wonder when Spyro will tell Terrador, Volteer, and Cyril. Maybe when he goes to work tomorrow._ _If I let him go to work._


	5. The Dream

_A/N: No flamers and please R&R._

Cynder's POV

" Cynder I'm going to work."

" Ok, bye."

When Spyro left Cynder went to check on Butterfly. Butterfly was sitting in her basinet, chewing on a rubber toy. I picked her up and grabbed the toy. I put the toy back in the basinet. I went to the kitchen and put Butterfly in her chair. I grabbed some baby food

" Here comes the plane!"

Butterfly opened her mouth and I put the food in. After I feed her I smelt something stinky. I went to the changing table. I opened her diaper.

" Looks like somebody made a mess."

I changed her diaper. Then I put her back in the basinet.

Spyro's POV

It was time to go home. I opened the door.

" Hi Spyro."

" How is butterfly?"

" She is fine but taking care of her is tiring."

" I'm sure after awhile it will be more easy."

It was time for bed. I woke up in the middle of the night to crying. Cynder was next to me and woke up too.

" What is that?"

" I think it's Butterfly."

Me and Cynder walked into Butterfly's room. She was the one crying.

" Spyro, go get her some warm milk in a bottle."

" Ok."

I walked into the kitchen. I put the milk in the fridge. _Wow, taking care of Butterfly is harder then I thought. Hopefully this won't happen every night. _Spyro kept waking up to do things for Butterfly. And then he finally fell asleep. An hour later he had to go to work.

The next day

Spyro's POV

Spyro had to go to work. He got to work. Terrador and Cyril where already there.

" Where is Volteer?"

" I'm sure Volteer will be here soon."

As soon as Terrador said that Volteer walked in.

" I'm here."

" Good because we where going to start," Terrador said.

" So what are we going to do today Terrador?"

" Today we are going to-"

Spyro's eyelids dropped. His vision became fuzzy. He fell asleep.

_There was a black dragoness and a dragon Spyro couldn't see. I have a quest for you. Yes master. You and your daughter shall end him. My daughter is not strong enough. Train her and then you shall end him. Yes Master. I think he could be listening to us Nightmare. Don't say my name! Now GO! Wait.. he is watching. Lets give him a welcome gift. The dragoness lunged at Spyro._

" Spyro," Terrador said.

" Spyro?"

" SPYRO!"

Spyro woke up with a start. He was laying in the infirmary. He blinked. His vision was still a bit fuzzy. He blinked again. Spyro stammered.

" Terrador?"

" Spyro, you where trashing around and you yelled out in pain."

" Did I fall asleep?"

" Yes you d-"

Cynder rushed into the infirmary.

" Is he ok?"

" I'm fine Cynder."

" Spyro your awake!"

" Is Butterfly ok?"

" She's fine."

Nobody noticed but a piece on blood dripped on the white bed.

" I'm feeling a little dizzy."

Once again he blacked out.

Cynder's POV

Cynder looked at Spyro. He had just fainted. Shed noticed a drop of blood on the bed.

" Terrador, whats that?"

" I don't know."

Cynder walked over to the bed. She touched the spot. It felt wet. She looked at Spyro. She saw a glistening red spot on the side of Spyro's throat.

" Come look at this!"

Terrador and the others walked over. Cynder pointed at the spot on Spyro's throat.

" It's blood."

" What do you think it's from?"

" I'm not sure."

Spyro's POV

I woke up alone, but I am still in the infirmary. Nobody was in the infirmary. I stood up. I walked outside the infirmary. Cynder and the guardians were talking to each other.

" What happened?"

Cynder looked over at Spyro.

" How are you feeling."

" I'm fine."

" Are you sure?"

" I'm fine Cynder."

A few days later Spyro went to bed.

_I have a quest for you._

_A/N: Don't worry there is a sequel to this story and hope you like the next story. The sequel is The Legend of Spyro: Darkness Rises._


End file.
